kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strato Patrol EOS
Strato Patrol EOS 'is a sub-game in ''Kirby Mass Attack. It is unlocked by collecting 35 medals. Gameplay In the game, the player uses the stylus to move the line of Kirbys as they automatically shoot starbeams. Power-up packs with a letter P on them can be collected to increase the starbeam's firepower. Additional Kirbys can be recruited by defeating Skullys holding them. L/R buttons are called "Panic Buttons" in the tutorial; they unleash a large star wave which wipes out all enemies on the screen when pressed on. Alternatively, tapping on the Panic Button on the touch screen will unleash the star wave attack, rather than pressing the L/R buttons. Clearing each level gives one additional use of the attack. Scoring The scoring system is unique among the sub-games, where the score obtained from defeating an enemy is calculated by multiplying the enemy's base score by the number of enemies / projectiles destroyed before it, indicated by the number of hits. This number carries over levels, therefore it is in the best interests of getting a high score that the player hits as many targets as possible, as the effects are strongly cumulative. If any enemy leaves the field without being destroyed, the score multiplier is reset. Levels Level 1 Level 1 takes place with Kirby flying over a forest. The player will find many Beanbons and Big Beanbons on the ground that will shoot explosive nuts into the sky at Kirby. Also found on the ground are Whispy Woods Jrs.. In the air, Parasol Waddle Dees will float down toward Kirby. Two versions of Bronto Burt appear; a pink variety that simply flies ahead, and an orange one that shoots nuts. The boss of this level is Whispy Woods. Whispy is guarded by three Giant Beanbons; one in front, one on the left, and one on the right. Kirby can get to Whispy by defeating just the front one. Whispy himself fights back by using red and green spike balls (which can be shot down for points) or shooting his nose off in the form of multiple missiles. Level 2 Level 2 takes place in the clouds. Returning enemies include the orange Bronto Burts and Parasol Waddle Dees. Dekabus appear that split into four smaller Kabus when defeated. Flamers also appear, and light themselves on fire before charging towards Kirby. Gordos are also present. Kracko Jr. appears mid-way into the level and will not attack, but he does evade while a group of Flamers attack Kirby. The boss of this level is Kracko. At first, Kracko will only make Parasol Waddle Doos appear; they will shoot enormous orange laser beams down at Kirby before floating downward. Kracko will then fly around the stage and shoot perpendicular lightning bolts every now and then. Level 3 Level 3 also takes place in the clouds during sunset. Bugzzy appears flying towards Kirby and darting about the screen, releasing swarms of Bugzzy Jrs. He takes quite a few hits to defeat. Tougher enemies previously introduced appear more often. The bosses of this level are Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright. Mr. Bright will shoot large beams like the Parasol Waddle Doos and shoot massive rays of sunlight while Mr. Shine flies around the screen attempting to ram into the Kirbys. If Mr. Bright is defeated, Mr. Shine can bring him back to life; however Mr. Bright cannot return Mr. Shine. Because of this, it's best to defeat Mr. Shine first, then Mr. Bright. If Kirby defeats Mr. Bright four times, Mr. Shine will merge with him, transforming into a hideous, enraged sun. He can rush around like Mr. Shine and shoot lasers like Mr. Bright. Level 4 Level 4 takes place in space. No enemies appear, just asteroids (which increase in size the farther you go through the level) and Skullys. The bosses of this level are the Meta-Knights. They will appear from the Battleship Halberd flying in the background. First, Javelin Knight and Mace Knight will appear; they shoot large lasers and swing a huge flail respectively. When they are both defeated, Axe Knight will appear and throw axes in every direction. Trident Knight will also fight alongside him and charge with his rocket engines. Level 5 Level 5 takes place inside the Battleship Halberd. Conveyors will appear carrying green boxes. These boxes often contain Gordos, but may sometimes contain a Skully with a kidnapped Kirby. Girders will also move in towards the center and can harm the Kirbys when collided with. The boss of this level is Meta Knight, with Bandana Waddle Dee and Sailor Waddle Dee cheering him on from the background. Meta Knight will shoot sword beams, teleport back and forth across the screen, and turn into a tornado. Meta Knight is also capable of creating five light blue copies of himself (or three when he is low on health). The copies attack with sword beams before promptly disappearing on their own, though they can always be shot down by the Kirbys for points. Final Stage The final stage is entirely a boss fight against Nightmare. He will start off in his Power Orb form (which shoots energy blades), but upon taking enough damage, he will transform into his wizard form. As a wizard, Nightmare will shoot hollow blue stars down at Kirby, use enormous laser beams, and send out purple orbs that follow the player's movements. He throws giant chunks of rock as well. Nightmare can only be damaged when his tornado-like center is exposed. Music Trivia *Several of the sprites, such as those of Axe Knight, Trident Knight, and Meta Knight are from Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Along with Kirby Brawlball, this is the only part of the game to use any of the Nintendo DS' buttons other than Start. *The game's title and title screen are a reference to the HAL shooting game, Uchuu Keibitai SDF (宇宙警備隊SDF''' Space Defense SDF). **The SDF stands for 'S'pace 'D'efense 'F'orce, however, it is unknown what EOS stands for, if anything. *On the game over screen, the N.M.E. Sales Guy makes a surprise appearance. This happens in all versions, although the Nightmare Enterprises logo does not appear in the International versions. He laughs evilly should the player choose to try again. *Unused sprites of King Dedede are buried in the game's memory, suggesting that he was intended to be a playable character at some point in development. de:Stratos Patrol EOS ja:空中探検隊EOS Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Mass Attack